Digivice
The Digivice is a device from the fictional anime/manga Digimon series. They are based on the first Digimon product, the Digimon virtual pet. In the anime seasons 1-5, as well as the manga V-Tamer, Chronicle, D-Cyber (Chinese manga), and Digimon Next, the Digivice is used by human characters to make their Digimon partners Digivolve, and in some cases, to transform themselves into Digimon. In some series, the protagonists must face the threat of human enemies also possessing Digivices and Digimon partners too. Each story featured one or two of the many types of Digivice presented so far. Digivices used in the anime Digivice Wielded by the DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure, the original Digivices were created for them by Gennai's group of Digital World guardians. They serve to channel the emotional energy of the DigiDestined, allowing their Digimon partners to Digivolve up to Champion level; when used in conjunction with the energies of a Crest, the Digivices also permit Digivolution to the Ultimate level, and, in the case of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Warp Digivolution to the Mega level. When employed for an Ultimate or Mega level Digivolution, the Digivices warp and change color, matching the colorations of the DigiDestined's Crests, as follows: Image:TaiDigivice.jpg|'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya:' Orange Image:MattDigivice.jpg|'Yamato "Matt" Ishida:' Blue Image:SoraDigivice.jpg|'Sora Takenouchi:' Red Image:IzzyDigivice.jpg|'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi:' Purple Image:digivce.jpeg|Adventure Digivice: Original Image:MimiDigivice.jpg|'Mimi Tachikawa:' Green Image:JoeDigivice.jpg|'Joe Kido:' Gray Image:TKDigivice.jpg|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Yellow Image:KariDigivice.jpg|'Hikari "Kari" Kamiya:' Pink In addition to permitting Digivolution, the Digivices have some other abilities. They can project beams of light that have debilitating effects on evil Digimon—those under the control of a Black Gear will have it forced from their body, while those who are simply unpleasant in nature will be turned to goodness. These beams can restrain Digimon, and, on one occasion, combined to create a force-field that contained a massive explosion. On a more simple level, they have built-in clocks, and are able to track the signal emitted by other Digivices. To travel into the Digital World, one must possess a Digivice. Digimon Adventure 02 revealed that Ken Ichijouji also possessed a Digivice of this design, which was transformed into a D-3 Digivice through immersion in the Dark Ocean. The various International DigiDestined seen around the world during this series also carried original Digivices. D-3 Digivice The D-3s are the Digivices of the new DigiDestined introduced in Digimon Adventure 02, having been created by Azulongmon and the Harmonious Ones along with the Digi-Eggs to counter the power of the Digimon Emperor's Dark D-3. Soon after the three new DigiDestined children acquired their D-3s (released from the Digi-Egg of Courage), Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya's original Digivices were upgraded into D-3 forms. D-3s have a white centre with differently-coloured grips for each DigiDestined, as follows: Image:DavissD3.jpg|'Davis Motomiya:' Blue Image:CodyD3.jpg|'Cody Hida:' Yellow Image:YoleiD3.jpg|'Yolei Inoue:' Red Image:KenD3.jpg|'Ken Ichijouji:' Black with a Gray Center Image:TKD3.jpg|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Green Image:KariD3.jpg|'Hikari "Kari" Kamiya:' Pink However, the D3s morph into different colours during a DNA Digivolution, much like how the original Digivice does when the using the Crest, as follows: Image:DNA - Davis & Ken.jpg| Davis Motomiya & Ken Ichijouji: Dark Blue/Green Image:DNA - Yolei & Kari.jpg| Yolei Inoue & Kari Kamiya:Red/White Image:DNA - Cody & TK.jpg| Cody Hida & T.K. Takaishi:Light Yellow/White Dubbed "D-3s" by Izzy for their three settings—Digital, Detect and Discover—the D-3s possess all the basic functions of the original Digivices, allowing for Digivolution to the Champion level and DNA Digivolution to Ultimate. Used in conjunction with Digimental-type Digi-Eggs (stored within everyday store-bought palmtops known as "D-Terminals") D-3s also allow Armor Digivolution. A specific power that the D-3s possess over the original Digivices is their ability to open "Digi-Ports"—computer programs that serve as gateways to the Digital World. Original Digivices cannot perform this function, although once a Digi-Port is opened by a D-3, holders can still traverse the dimensional gap. This means that D-3's are necessary to get into the Digital World, as the dimensional barrier between the worlds was repaired when the original Digidestined released their Crests. Ken Ichijouji's corrupted Dark D-3 have the inverse effect of a normal Digivice, projecting an energy which inhibited Digivolution. In the guise of the Digimon Emperor, Ken constructed a series of "Control Spires" around the Digital World and broadcasted this energy into them; in turn, the spires generated wide-range energy fields that prevented Digivolution in the surrounding area. Ken was eventually freed from this dark influence and was able to use his Digivice to naturally evolve his Digimon partner, Wormmon; although he possessed the Crest of Kindness, he did not use it in conjunction with his Digivice in the animated series. Toy versions of the D-3s were divided in five versions: Version 1(Veemon/Wormmon), Version 2(Hawkmon/Gatomon), and Version 3(Armadillomon/Patamon). While the other characters' D-3s were used, Kari and T.K.'s were replaced with white/blue and black/blue respectively. There is also a "Paildramon version" and final "clear" version of Davis D-3. D-Power (D-Arc in Japan) The Digivice used in Digimon Tamers is the D-Power, known in the Japanese version as the D-Arc (note that it is an anagram of "card"). Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka received their D-Powers by slashing a Blue Card through a card-reader, while Henry Wong received his by slashing a Blue Card through a computer Digimon gaming attachment. The other Tamers' D-Powers appeared before them in a shroud of light, later revealed to have been delivered by DigiGnomes. When Takato's original red D-Power was destroyed as a result of Guilmon becoming Megidramon, he received a new gold D-Power in its place which also had Digi-Code written on it, reading: ("Digimon Tamers" in Japanese). The D-Power comes in the following colors: Image:TakatoDArk1.jpg|'Takato Matsuki:' Red and White with his first Digivice Image:TakatoDArk2.jpg|'Takato Matsuki:' Gold and White with his second Digivice (strap is still red) Image:RikaDArk.gif|'Rika Nonaka:' Blue and White Image:HenryDArk.jpg|'Henry Wong:' Green and White Image:RyoDArk.gif|'Ryo Akiyama:' White and Blue Image:JeriDArk.gif|'Jeri Katou:' Yellow and White Image:KazuDArk.gif‎|'Kazu Shioda:' Brown and White Image:KentaDArk.gif|'Kenta Kitagawa:' Rose and White Image:SuzieDArk.gif|'Suzie Wong:' Pink and White Image:AiMakoDArk.gif|'Ai and Mako:' Purple and White Chiaki Konaka states in his character notes (for Janyu Lee AKA Henry Wong) that the D-Power was inspired by the Xerox Dynabook, as a portable computer interface for children. This Digivice can be used with a card from the Digimon card game to execute Digi-Modify (or Card Slash in the Japanese version) to give the Tamer's Digimon extra attacks or effects. Though originally the Primary Tamers' Digimon needed to be exposed to Calumon's power in order for the D-Arc to Digivolve them to the Champion Level, starting in Episode 14, a Digivolution Card aided this function. To achieve Ultimate level, Tamers needed to use a Blue Card for Matrix Digivolution,In the American version, Matrix Digivolution refers to Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate. In the Japanese version, "Matrix Evolution" refers to both the above and the Digivolution from Rookie to Mega and the D-Power is also used by Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo to use Biomerge Digivolution (Matrix Evolve in the Japanese version), which allows the Tamer to fuse with the partner Digimon to digivolve to the Mega level. The D-Arc can analyze Digimon that the Tamer's Digimon sees''Digimon Tamers'', "Digimon, Digimon, Everywhere" 02 (though not of a Deva and a Compass/Radar function''Digimon Tamers'', "Guilmon Comes Alive" 01 which can detect when an aggressive Digimon is nearby.Digimon Tamers, "To Fight or Not to Fight" 03 It can display what the Tamer's Digimon is seeing, though only Suzie was seen doing this''Digimon Tamers'', "When is a Mon Justimon?" 46 and Ryo's is seen to generate an energy whip. It is not known whether the other Tamers' D-Arcs have these functions. The D-Arc can also heal the Tamer's Digimon.Digimon Tamers, "A World Apart" 23 D-Tector (D-Scanner in Japan) The Digivice used in Digimon Frontier is the D-Tector, known in Japan as the D-Scanner for its notable function of scanning fractal code. Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, and J.P. Shibayama received their D-Tectors when they were first brought to the Digital World; they were changed through Ophanimon's power from their cellphone. Koichi Kimura's came from Koji's digivice when his resolution purified the Spirits of Darkness. When confronted with Cherubimon, Ophanimon used the last of her power to upgrade Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors to their second level, which allowed them to use Unified Spirit Evolution. Image:TakuyaDScan1.jpg|'Takuya Kanbara:' Black and Crimson with his first Digivice Image:TakuyaDScan2.gif|'Takuya Kanbara:' Red and Gray with his second Digivice Image:JPDScan.jpg|'J.P. Shibayama:' Blue and Yellow Image:ZoeDScan.jpg|'Zoe Orimoto:' Purple and Pink Image:DScannerInside.jpg|Inside workings of the Digivice Image:KoichiDScan.jpg|'Koichi Kimura:' Black and Gray Image:TommyDScan.jpg|'Tommy Himi:' Light Blue and Green Image:KojiDScan2.gif|'Koji Minamoto:' Purple and Black with his second Digivice Image:KojiDScan1.jpg|'Koji Minamoto:' White and Navy Blue with his first Digivice The D-Tector allows the Digidestined to use Spirit Evolution and Beast Spirit EvolutionIn the Japanese version, Spirit Evolution is the evolution used with both Human and Beast Spirits.. It can be used to scan, purify, and then realize Fractal Code (Digi-Code) and Spirits. It can be used to talk to communicate with each other, the creator of the digivice Ophanimon, or with the Spirits themselves. The D-Tector also has compass and radar functions. Data Link Digivice (Digivice IC in Japan) The Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad is the Data Link Digivice, known in Japan as the Digivice iC. As members of DATS, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Miki Kurosaki, and Megumi Shirakawa received their Digivices when they joined prior to the start of the series. Marcus Damon was given his by Commander-General Homer Yushima, who worked with Commander Richard Sampson to build their own by blueprints sent by Spencer Damon. Spencer Damon had his own Digivice and also built Keenan Crier's. * Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad with the following colors; **'Marcus Damon:' Orange/White **'Thomas H. Norstein :' Blue/White **'Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda:' Pink/White **'Keenan Crier:' Purple/Black **'Megumi Shirakawa:' White/Black (Can swap with Miki) **'Miki Kurosaki:' Black/White (Can swap with Megumi) **'Commander Richard Sampson:' Red/Black **'Commander-General Homer Yushima:' Green/Black The Data Link Digivice allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge" to Champion stage and with "D.N.A. Full Charge" to Ultimate stage. The lead characters are able to generate something known as a "D.N.A." (Digimon Natural Ability, "Digisoul" in the original version). It emerges from the human partner's hand for the evolution from Rookie to Champion, and from the heart which engulfs the body for the evolution from Champion to Ultimate. When received by a Digimon, it allows them to digivolve. (Almost similar to the "Spirit Evolution" in Frontier, with the exception of the human evolving into a Digimon) It is also capable of absorbing a Digimon from a certain device on the rear end. In the first two Episodes of Savers Lalamon spends most of her time in it, and fits perfectly, while Agumon seems a bit squeezed in. The buttons on its face are the same as the DATS (Digital Accident Tactics Squad) logo. Is about 3 1/2" tall, about 1 1/2" wide, and about 1/2" thick. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi succeed in summoning the true power of the Digisoul in episode 28, but the Digivice iCs were not able to handle the raw power and were broken. In episode 37 however, the same did not occur with Keenan, whom was apparently capable of controlling his Digisoul and digivolved Falcomon via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" to his Mega form, Ravemon. In episode 41, Sampson also showed he could bring Kudamon to its Mega form, Sleipmon, with his Data Link Digivice. A version of this Digivice is used in Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn/Dusk, except there is no D.N.A. system, and there is an added Digifarm function instead. Digivice Burst * Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad Digivice Burst Official Site * An upgraded version of the Data Link Digivice with the following colors; **'Marcus:' Black/Orange **'Thomas:' Black/Blue **'Yoshino:' White/Pink **'Keenan:' Purple/Light Gray **'Spencer:' Black/Yellow * Allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" (Digisoul Charge! Overdrive! in Japan) to the Ultimate/Mega level. * Has all the same functions as the Data Links, plus the ability to use "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" ("Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in the Japanese version) to activate "Burst Mode". * A new addition, to the side of the Digivice Burst, called a "Signal Port", allows the use of a new feature called "Air Signal", which has three functions: Aura, Barrier and Burst Evolution (Activates the Burst Mode) * In episode 29, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshino managed to repair their broken Digivice iCs and turn them into Bursts, thanks to BantyoLeomon's training. Keenan's iC evolved to Burst in Episode 43 when he and Yoshino finally managed to bring their partners to Burst Mode. * Spencer Damon was the first one to obtain the Digivice Burst after meeting with BantyoLeomon, before the start of the series. Kurata's Digivice * Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad . * This digivice is only used by Professor Akihiro Kurata in Digimon Data Squad, the main villain of the series. It is Purple/Green. * Allows Gizumon to pseudo-evolve to either Gizumon: AT (Adult/Champion level) or Gizumon: XT (Pefect/Ultimate level). * Has the function to create an "Artificial D.N.A.", to allow Gizmon to pseudo-evolve anytime. * It has an equipped circuit line that is attached from the digivice to a small storage portable, which holds the energy to create the "Artificial D.N.A.". Bio Link Digivice * Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad. * Digivices that were used by the three people under the command of Kurata to turn themselves into bio-digimon. ** Kouki: Blue/Gray ** Nanami: Burgundy/Gray ** Ivan: Brown/Gray * The Digivice is kept under the forearm, then when it's needed slides out into the hand. * Also created by Kurata. * "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge" allows the people to evolve into a hybrid Adult/Champion level Digimon. For their Ultimate/Mega level, only Nanami calls out "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". Digivices used in the manga Digivice 01 * Used by the chosen of V-Tamer, Taichi, Neo, and Hideto. * Taichi got his from Whamon as a parting gift. * Has all the functions of the original v-pet and a built in analyzer. * Comes in a few different colors (silver/blue and black/black). * By "hitting" two Digivice 01 together, the user can cause a Jogress Evolution. To cancel this evolution the Digivices must be crossed. This ability is often taken advantage of in order to make use of Infinite Jogress, where the Jogrerssed Digimon seperates again into its fusees and then merges once more, thereby reacquiring perfect health. Neo is most often guilty of this, and Hideto tried to have his WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon merge again into Omegamon to again acquire perfect health. In addition, a jogressed Digimon can again merge with another of its level into Mega, called "Triple Jogress." * Allows the user to send commands to their Digimon. Digimon Pendulum X * Considered as the Digivice of Digimon Chronicle. * Had an X-Antibody indicator on it. * Comes in different Colors. D-Cyber * Used by the Tamers of the Chinese manga D-Cyber. * Shape of a flip-style cell phone. * Also had an X-Antibody indicator. * In reality, the toy is just a hacked Pendulum X made by Bandai Asia. Digivice iC * Digivice used in Digimon Next. * Tsurugi's came from his Digimon Mini. * Stores an endless supply of food. * Has the ability to heal a Digimon. * Can store DigiTamas. * Has a Toilet Function, which cleans up a Digimon's excreation. * Stores DigiDollars which the inbuilt Digital Manager uses to pay for things, e.g. Trailmon Rides. * Allows for a Digimon's DP (Digimon's Power) to be exhibited and shown on the screen. * Uploads data to a partner's Digimon to allow for things such as new attacks. * Contains a function named Light, although it is unknown what this does. (Screen illumination?) * Alerts the owner of incoming danger, if it is a Digimon, the screen will display the Digimon's DP. * More info above. Digimon Twin * Second Digivice used in Digimon Next. * Used by Tsurugi and Yuu to digivolve their digimon to Mega * Given by Norun Notes and References